Home Movies
by VivkiMarie
Summary: Kagome was at school one day, and InuYasha was at home watching her childhood videos! What is gonna happen when Kagome finds out! And What will happen afterwards! Ratings IK and a bit of SM.
1. Sit Boy!

Chapter 1:Sit boy!!!

"She's late," said Inuyasha,"Kagome's been gone for 3 days!"

"What do you expect?Kagome had exams for the last few days," said Shippo.

"She's taking to long!I'm going to get her!" exclaimed Inuyasha. He jumped down from the sacred tree  
and went down the well.

* * *

Kagome's Time

sniff sniff "Kagome already left for school,"said Inuyasha. He walked into the Higurashi living room and saw the  
TV(which he learned how to use last time he was there). He opened the TV and noticed some DVDs beside him and saw Kagome's face on one of the DVDs.He took it and placed it in the DVD player.A few momentrs later, Kagome's face came on the screen.

"Huh?Kagome, I thought you were at the thing called school!" Inuyahs asaid out loud.But then he remember that Kagome told him that people can't go in TVs.He shrugged and watched her as a child eating some ramen.

"I'm hungry!"thought Inuyasha and he went in the kitchen and ate 20 cups of ramen noodles.  
By the time he came back to the living room, he saw Kagome in a cat costume on Halloween.Inuyasha thought that she looked pathetic and he started to laugh!

* * *

After School

"See you later guys!"exclaimed Kagome as she waved goodbye to her school friends.

* * *

Feudal Era

"So Inuyasha went back to get Kagome,"said Miroku.

"Yeah,and I can't wait to eat the goodies she'll bring for us!"exclaimed Shippo.

"Well Kagome has been gone for a pretty long time!"said Sango.

"Meow"said Kirara(Kilala).

* * *

Kagome's Time

As Kagome opened the door she could hear Inuyasha laughing from the living room.

"Inuyasha?Why are you laughing?"asked Kagome as she walked in. When she went to the living room, she saw Inuyasha  
watching her on TV when she as 4 years old going to do her "buissness" for the first time.

"Rrrrrrrrrr,Inuyasha,"grumbled Kagome.Inuyasha looked up.

"Uh og,Kagome don't,"Inuyasha started saying when....

"Sit boy!Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit  
sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy!!!!!!"screamed  
Kagome.

KAPOW!KAPOW!KAPOW!KAPOW!KAPOW!(and it keeps on going on and on, LOL)

After INuyasha recovered from all those sits, he exclaimed,"Grrrrr,Kagome what what was that for!You wench!"

"It serves you right!"screamed Kagome.

"Aarrgh!You are going to be so sorry!!!"yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT!"

KAPOW!

"I'm going to pack my things,"said Kagome as she walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Later

"Hurry up Kagome,"said Inuyasha.They were walking to the mini shrine whe they met Kagome's mom.

"Why Kagome, Inuyasha!Leaving so soon?"she asked.

"Yeah,it's beena while since we found any shards,"answered Kagome.

"Well then,I'll see you two next time!"mom explained and she went inside to the living room.Then......

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FLOOR!!

"Let's go Inuyasha!"said Kagome.She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they both jumped down the well.


	2. The Essay

Chapter 2:The Essay!

Kagome sighed,"That was close call! I'm never doing that again."

Inuyasha answered,"Keh, never should've made me sit. It wasn't even my fault!"

Kagome crossed her hands,"Then who made you watch my baby tapes?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped,"Um, uh, hmmm, well, um, uh, the box did it by itself! Yeah, that was it!"

"Uuuhhhhh, r-right,"said Kagome as she looked like she believed him.

Inuyasha motioned her to get on his back. She got on and both of them started toward the village.

"Kagome! Your back!" screamed Shippo as he ran towards her to give her a kitsune hug.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome!" said Mirkou as he came out of the hut.

"Hey Miroku,"Kagome said and she looked around,"Where's Sango?"

"Right here," said a voice. Kagome turned around and she saw Sango behind her.

"Welcome back!" said Sango as she gave a hug.

"Did you bring me any treats?" asked Shippo.

"Of course I did!Here's your candy,"said Kagome as she got a cherry flavored lollipop,2 snickers,1 Hershy bar, 4 milky ways,and 2 Trix bars.

"Yay!" yelled Shippo as he ripped the wrapper off the lollipop and started to lick it.

"And your treat Miroku,"she said again as she took 3 cans of Sprite and handed them to him.

"Accepted with pleasure," answered Miroku as he opened a can.

"Got you something new this time, Sango. It's called a salad with ranch dressing,"

"Wow, this looks delicious! I think I'll save it for supper though,"

"Hey where's mine!" complained Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of Ramen in my backpack and here's a bag of Potato Chips."answered Kagome.

"Great! It's Dried Potatoes!" yelled Inuyasha as he opened the pack and took a handful.

* * *

3 Days Later...

"Well, I'm off!" yelled Kagome as she sat on the well.

"See you in 3 days!" said Shippo.

"You better not go over 3 days. We still have to look for jewel shards." complained Inuyasha as he crossed his hands.

"I won't!" answered Kagome as she jumped down the well,"Mmmmm, I guess I'll go to school right now. Mom, Grandpa and Souta will see me after school anyways!"

* * *

English Class...

"Class, for your assignment, I want you to make a story. It can be any kind of story as long as it's 5 pages or more.And there's gonna be a contest in the city. Whoever wins will get their story published into a movie!"

The bell rung

"Remember class, the essay story is due in 3 days!"

* * *

After school...

_"What should I write about? A princess? No, to childish. A horor story? No, I can't stand Horor stories. I know! I'll put everything that happened in the Feudal Era! No one will know!"_ thought Kagome.

She began to write,

* * *

3 days Later..

her essay was 50 pages long and she had to pull a wagon in order to bring it to school.

_"Everyone's gonna love this story!"_

* * *

9 days Later...

"You're not leaving!" yelled Inuyasha

"Yes I am! It's been 9 days since I've been there and I have a test today anyway!"

Sango,Shippo,Kirara, and Mirkou sighed as they watch the two teenegers argue AGAIN!

"Inuyasha will never learn," said Sango.

SIT! KAPOW!

The 4 people winced their eyes as they watched Inuyasha fall and face the ground.

"Nope," said Shippo as he shook his head.

"Bye!" said Kagome as she jumpe down the well.

"Bye!" they said. And they waited until Inuyasha could get off the ground.


	3. StartingKagome!

Chapter 3: Starting...Kagome!

Kagome headed towards school and saw Houjo riding his bike towards her.

Houjo: Hey Kagome! You're looking heathy today! Are you feeling well?

Kagome:Never felt better!

Houjo: Do you think you'll do good on the History Test?

Kagome: Not really. I'm mainly here to see if my essay story won 1st prize. I really wanted to win.

Houjo: Oh, ok. Then I'll see you in History!

Kagome: Alright bye!

Kagome walked into the school and went to Pre-Algebra.

Teacher: Kagome, it's nice to see you again. How have you been doing?

Kagome:Fine.

Teacher: That's good to know. Now class, I wasnt you to open your books to page 59.  
Do the first 3 pages and then skip 50 , then do the last 12.

Class: Hai!

* * *

Later during english... 

Teacher: Now class, I'm sure you are eager to know who won 1st prize on the essay contest.

Some of the boys and girls groaned while others sat up straight on their chairs to listen harder. Eri poked Kagome's back with a pencil and Kagome turned around.

Eri: Do you think you'll win? I though your story was fantastic!

Kagome: Kinda...but if I do win, HE'S not gonna be very happy.

Ayume: Are you talking about your boyfriend? The one that's possesive and bossy?

Eri: Honestly Kagome, I think you should dump him. He being a jerk.

Teacher: Ayume, Kagome, Eri,...would you like detention?

Girls: no Sir!

Teacher: Then I suggest you pay attention!

Girls:Yes Mr. Takahashi...We won't doit again.

Teacher: good...As I was saying, the winner was really hard to choose. But in the end, we chose a story that was written as long as a movie was suppose to be, it was written with creativity and alot of fantacy and a bit of history. The winner is a wonderful yound lady-

The boys groaned and some got a little mad. But, a few of the girls got quiet and hoped that their name would be called.

Teacher: As I was saying...the winner is a wonderful young lady that has ...what I say, a very interesting mind. She managed to draw a bit of our history and legend along with fairytales, magic, and fantacies. She's been having a rough schoolyear, but she managed to put together this amazing story.I am proud to present that...Kagome Higuashi, is the winner.

Most of the class cheered while a few of them pouted and got jelous.

Ayume: Great job Kagome!

Eri: I knew you would get first place! I just knew it! That story was really interesting!

Teacher: Miss Higurashi,

Kagome: Hai!

Teacher: Since you are the winner of the essay contest, when do you want to start filming for this story?

Kagome: Depending on how busy and sick I am, I say...to start filming this weekend! But I need to find the right people to play the parts.

Teacher: But of course, you're going to play the main girl character...Kagome.

Kagome: Me? I guess so...I am the person that created the stroy. I guess so.

Teacher: Good, i'll send the crew over to your shrine tomarrow and they'll start working to set the right places.

Kagome: Yes sir.

* * *

later in the Feudal Era... 

InuYasha: NO!

Kagome: Please InuYasha! This means alot to me! I've been working on that story for months!

InuYasha: I said no! We still have alot of jewel shard to find, we can't stop looking for them for 9 whole weeks because of your little "movie".

Kagome: _A little help please Sango_

Sango: She has been owrking on that story...remember? She wouldn't do anything besides writting on that white scroll. it was pretty long.

Miroku: I agree, you should let her do it. It time for a vacation anyways.

Shippo: Please! i'll do anything!

InuYasha growled...

InuYasha: Fine

Kagome: thank you InuYasha!

She jumped and gave him a big bear hug! InuYasha blushed. Kagome jumped down the well.

* * *

It was the first day of shooting, there were cameras and wires everywhere around Kagome's shrine. For the scenes in the Sengoku Jidai, they would use green screens for the background and overall surroundings. There were people putting make-up on Kagome and making sure her hair was looking good. The producers had wanted Kagome to actually jump into the well but she had told them that she wouldn't and they would have to use special effects anyway.

Kagome looked at the outfit she was wearing. It was the same exact outfit she had been wearing on her 15th birthday. Her grandpa had even wrapped up that creepy hand again and they would be using it in the scene. Kagome had given the producers a copy of the picture that she had taken of her friends so they could find people who looked like them.

Kagome gulped nervously as the director said they were getting ready to stat.

Director: And ACTION!

* * *

9weeks later...

Kagome was really tired, she had finished shooting the movie and was very proud of heracting.Now she could get more sleep instead of having to worry about shooting.  
The movie was due to be released to the public in two weeks.And thepreview of itwas in two days! It was the night of the premiere. Kagome had her hair up in a very fancy style with little accessories in her hair. She was wearing a fancy, sparly blue dress that exposed her shoulders, her back, and a little of her chest. She even had sparkly blue shoes and earrings to match the dress.The door of the her limo opened and she saw the driver offer a hand to help her out of the car. She took it gratefully and stepped out of the car. Her family hadn't been able to make it tonight so they were to see it on the first day it became public. They already had the tickets for that day.

As Kagome stepped out of the limo a great many flashes went off from cameras. Kagome waved to people as she walked down the red carpet. 'This is SO cool! I can't believe it! I must be dreaming!' Some reporters were talking with Kagome and asking her a bunch of question which she answered excitedly.At the shrine, the Higurashis sat in front of the tv, watching Kagome step out of the limo. Just then they heard the door open and glanced away from the tv for a moment to see Inuyasha come into the room, then their gaze returned to the tv.


	4. InuYasha Goes To Watch

Chapter 4: InuYasha Goes To Watch

They all heard some reporters ask Kagome some questions. How did you feel when you found

Reporter: How did you feel when you found out that you won the essay contest?

Kagome: I was so shocked at first I didn't believe it. Then I became really excited.

Reporter:How did you feel when you were shooting the film

Kagome:Well, at first I was really nervous.Who wouldn't be? But then as I grew used to it I was just excited and happy, and completely exhausted

Reporter: I bet you were! Well, seeing as the premiere is going to start any minute we don't want to hold you up."

Kagome smiled and waved as she made her way to the doors, while all the while, cameras were going off.

Mrs. Higurashi :She looks gorgeous! She must be so happy right now!

Everyone else nodded except Inuyasha, who was not exactly sure what this premiere thingy was.Kagome sat in her front row seat, smiling because she was so excited. The director was standing at a podium giving a speech about how he wanted to thank all the actors and actresses, and everyone else in the crew.

Director: And I especially want to thank Kagome Higurashi for writing such a wonderful story and playing the lead role.

At that everyone in the room clapped, causing Kagome to blush!

Director: And without further ado, I give you: ' A Feudal Fairytale'!

Everyone clapped then grew hushed as the lights went off and the opening appeared on the screen. As the movie went on Kagome laughed at some parts and almost cried at others because it brought back the memories of what had really happened. Kagome thought when she first saw the Inuyasha in the movie pinned to the tree that the actor really looked almost exactly like Inuyasha. The same went for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. For Kilala they had made a realistic robot and used special effects for when Kilala transformed. The setting of the Sengoku Jidai had come out really well and looked exactly like it did in real life. Kagome smiled at the end of the movie, completely satisfied with the way it had turned out.

* * *

Next Day...

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast.

Mom: So was the movie good? Did it turn out like you wanted to

Kagome: Yeah, it was great. It turned out just like I wanted it to.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome as he ate his breakfast.

Mom: Then we should all go see it. Inuyasha, do you want to go with us?

Kagome:No!

Everyone stared at Kagome and she blushed. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment.

InuYasha :I'd love to.

Kagome gulped and thought: 'Maybe if I had kept my mouth shut Inuyasha would have said no. But I peaked his interest so he feels he has to see it. Damn! Well, I'm not going!'

Kagome :Well it's a good thing I got an extra ticket then. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Kagome stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

Mom:But Kagome, aren't you going to go

Kagome:I saw it last night and I know exactly how it goes being I was in it. Besides that, I might get swallowed by a mob. I am the star actress after all.

Mom:True. Well, our tickets say the showing is for 11:00AM so we better go. See you when we get back. Bye!

Kagome waved goodbye as everyone stood and left to go to the movies.

Kagome thinking:'Great. Now Inuyasha's gonna see the movie! This is just great! I won't be able to face him after this!'

Kagome went up to her room as she heard a car drive off.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the movie theather, staring in awe at all the people who were there. There was a huge line and Inuyasha stared as Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Kagome's grandfather all went past the line and into the theater directly, then Inuyasha quickly followed suit.Mrs. Higurashi handed the man at the door their tickets then headed inside. She went up to a counter where there was a bunch of boxes behind the counter and then large machines further back away from the counter. One of the boxes had interesting yellow things moving around inside it(popcorn). Mrs. Higurashi ordered a bunch of things for them to eat and drink then was about to pay for them.

Girl behind the Counter:No need. It's free for you.

Mom: Arigato.

She grabbed all of their food and drinks with the help of Sota and Inuyasha. She told Inuyasha to take the "popcorn" over to a machine where a hot yellow liquid poured out onto the popcorn.(butter). Then Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a few paper packets that were marked "salt". After she had poured butter and salt on everyone's popcorn they all headed to the theater where the movie would be showing. Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the ticket and it said, "Theater 1: A Feudal Fairytale". She then glanced up at the sign above the door which flashed, "Theater 1: A Feudal Fairytale.".

mom:This is the theater. Let's go!

Then everyone went into the theater.Once they were in there Mrs. Higurashi found them their seats.(where they would have a perfect view of everything on the screen.)

Mom: Inuyasha, the things on the screen are not real so I don't want you attacking anything you see on the screen or running up to it to try and touch anyone. Ok?

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

MomLI can't wait to see it! I'm so proud that Kagome got to be in it.

Souta and Grampa:Me too.

Just then ,they all noticed a group of chattering girls enter the theater. The girls saw them.

Girls:Hey there!

Then they ran over to them. As it turned out they were Kagome's friends from school. Kagome's friends wiggled over the group and sat to the right of Inuyasha. Kagome's friends were giggling excitedly and chattering. Inuyasha's ears quivered under the hat that Mrs. Higurashi had made him wear. Along with the hat he also had to wear clothes from this time and he still hadn't gotten used to them.Everyone hushed as the lights went out and the trailers began to play.

Inuyasha:Is this the movie?

Mrs. Higurashi: No. These are just advertisements. The movie will be on in a few minutes.

Inuyasha nodded and settled back into his seat.About five minutes later something new flashed across the screen. It was babbling about keeping the theater clean and turning off cell phones and other such things. Then loud music came on and the words "Feature Presentation" flashed across the screen.

Kagome's friends:This is it! The movie's gonna start!

Inuyasha grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, waiting for the movie to start.


	5. The Movie Starts

Chapter 5: The movie starts

There was music starting in the theater and in a fancy script the words "A Feudal Fairytale" appeared on the screen. Inuyasha watched as Kagome appeared on the screen, reminding himself of all the things Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had told him about movies not being real.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a room with her grandpa, holding what looked the Shikon no Tama connected to a smooth yellow rectangle that said, "Sunset Shrine". The yellow rectangle was connected to a silver ring at the end of it. 

Kagome:'The Shikon no Tama'?.And people actually pay money.for these marbles?

Grampa:Hear its legend Kagome. In the beginning the "Jewel of Four Souls"..

Kagome was dangling the cheap knock- off above her cat Buyo's head

Kagome:Save your breath, Gramps.

Kagome looked over at her grandpa

Kagome:You remember what tomorrow is?

Her grandpa sighed with his eyes closed> He held out a box with a bow on it

Kagome:Could I ever forget my adorable granddaughters birthday?

Kagome:Wow! For me!"

Grampa:It's a day early but.happy birthday Kagome!

Kagome opened the box and pulled out a strange hand. She had her eyes closed and looked irritated.

Grampa:It's the mummified hand of a "Kappa" water-sprite. The legends hold that whoever possesses this..

Kagome held the hand to Buyo, who sniffed it.

Kagome:Here Buyo, lunch

Grampa:Do you know what those cost?

Kagome's disembodied voice was now explaining about her house as different parts of the shrine appeared on the screen.

Kagome:My "house" is also a very old shrine. I live with Grandpa, Mom, and my little brother Sota. The Goshinboku flashed on the screen as Kagome's voice said, "There's a sacred "Goshinboku" god-tree that's 500 years old.And a covered well that probably has it's own legend. In fact, everything at my house has a legend, but...

Kagome was shown running out of the house in her school uniform with her backpack on.

Kagome:See ya!

A shot of Kagome's grandpa appeared as Kagome's voice continued from earlier,

Kagome: but no matter how many times Gramps tells them to me I always forget.

Kagome's face was shown as her voice spoke her thoughts,

Kagome:never even thought about trying to remember them. Until I turned fifteen today."

Kagome saw Sota at the opening of the well-house.

KagomeLHey! Sota!

Sota:Sis!

Kagome went up to Sota

Kagome:You're not supposed to play in the wellhouse!

Sota:But Buyo.he's.

Kagome finished:In the well-house!

The two went in.

Souta:Buuuuyoooo!

Kagome:He's somewhere down there.so go get him out!

Sota:But doesn't this place kinda.give you the creeps?

Kagome:What, you scared? You're a boy, aren't you? Boys aren't supposed to be afraid of these kinda places.

A sound came from the sealed well.

Sota:Th-There's something IN there!

Kagome:Like, oh, say..our CAT!

Kagome walked down the steps to the well saying to herself

Kagome:Geez.

Noises continued from the well

Kagome Thinks:It's coming from inside the well? You've got to be kidding me!"

Buyo brushed against Kagome's leg, causing her to scream in surprise.

Sota:Don't scream like that! You scared me!

Kagome picked up Buyo and turned to go back up the stairs. Suddenly, the lid on the well burst open and Kagome was grabbed from behind, Buyo falling out of her arms as she was dragged down the well.Kagome turned her head and found herself face to face with an ugly centipede youkai.

Centipede:What joy..what strength I feel!My flesh returns to me!

The youkai licked Kagome's face

Centipede:You have it yes? Give it to me!

Kagome:Let me..go! You freak!

Kagome put a hand forward towards the monster and turned her face away. A bright pink light was emitted from Kagome's hand, hitting the monster's face and forcing it back from Kagome. As the youkai pulled back it's arm was ripped off. The demon fell deeper.

Centipede:I will not..lose it now.the Shikon no Tama!

Kagome:The Shikon.no Tama?

Kagome was now at the bottom of the well

Kagome Thinks:Was that thing.just a dream?

She saw one of the demon's arms.

kagome:Guess not.'Jewel of Four Souls..Now what did Gramps say again..? I've gotta get out of here.Sota! You there! Go get Gramps!"

Kagome grunted out as she climbed out of the away will he?

Kagome was now out of the well. She looked around .

Kagome:Where is this place? Mom! Grandpa! Sota!

Kagome spied the Goshinboku and ran to it.

Kagome:The Goshinboku!..Even when I was little I could always find my way home from there!

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she fully saw the Goshinboku.There, pinned to the Goshinboku by an arrow, with light hitting him full- force, was Inuyasha.

Kagome:A boy?Ano...Are you okay?

She stepped closer, climbing towards the prone figure of Inuyasha.There was a close up on the ears!

Kagome:Wow...dog ears!

Kagome was now right in front of Inuyasha.

Kagome:Well, I better get this out of my system.

Then Kagome proceeded to tug on Inuyasha's ears.The Inuyasha in the audience growled while Kagome's family laughed both at Kagome and Inuyasha's reaction.

Mom:It's too bad Kagome's not here. She's missing Inuyasha's reaction to things he didn't know about.

Inuyasha grumped in his seat while he continued to watch the movie.The movie went on to explain the villagers firing arrows and Kagome, tying her up, and taking her to Kaede. Kaede and Kagome talked for awhile until it was dark, explaining to each other about Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama. There was noise outside and they went outside to investigate.The centipede youkai was back! Kagome was running to divert the youkai's attention from the village. She was now back in Inuyasha's forest, but now Inuyasha was reanimated though still pinned to the tree. Inuyasha in the audience groaned as he heard the lines that made him seem a fool. As the movie continued, Kagome's family gasped when they saw the jewel burst from Kagome's body.

Mom:She never told us that!

Inuyasha suddenly realized something as he saw the all-familiar rosary slip over the movie Inuyasha's head.

InuYasha:'Oh shit!'

Inuyasha watched as there was a close up on his ears and ...

Kagome:Sit!

Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he didn't fall out of his chair.

Inuyasha thinks:'Maybe I have to be in Kagome's presence for the spell to work!'

Inuyasha relaxed as he realized he wouldn't be sent to the floor every time Kagome's voice said 'sit'.Inuyasha's ears twitched at the part when Kagome had shouted 'sit' when he had seen her naked for the first time(though she was covered in the movie). When Shippo came in everyone(at least Kagome's friends) thought he was adorable(to Inuyasha's disgust.)

Now it was at the part where Inuyasha was human for a night. The first time he had ever been human in front of Kagome. Inuyasha heard one of Kagome's friends

Friend:Do you think Inuyasha is cuter as a human or a hanyou?

Girls:I don't know.Go back to watching the movie!

Inuyasha sunk into his chair as the Kagome onscreen began crying about how he didn't trust her enough to let her know about his human nights. Then came the part where Inuyasha was poisoned by the spider youkai and Kagome used the sheath of the Tetsusaiga to get Inuyasha away from the spider youkai. Now they were in the different room, away from the spider youkai. Inuyasha blushed as he heard the onscreen Inuyasha say,

InuYasha Onscreen:If it's not too much trouble, can I lay my head in your lap?

He blushed more when he heard,

InuYasha Onscreen:You smell good.

Kagome:I thought you said you hated my scent!

Inuyasha Onscreen:I lied.

Now it was the morning after and they were riding in the boat. He heard Kagome's voice speak

Kagome's thoughts:Did Inuyasha really mean that or was it just the poison talking? Maybe I'll ask him.

Just then the onscreen Inuyasha turned around and snapped at her.

InuYasha Onscreen:Quit staring at me. If you're gonna say something, spit it out!

Kagome's thoughts:Then again, maybe not. Some things are just better left unsaid.

Now it was at the part where Kagome was captured by Urasue and was in the herbal potion. He heard Kagome's thoughts,

Kagome's thoughts:What is this stuff? It smells awful! I can't move! I can hardly even breath. Inuyasha!

Then it got to a part where he heard Kikyo's voice say while it was showing Kagome

Kikyo:Do not call out my name!

Inuyasha heard the onscreen Inuyasha say,

Inuyasha Onscreen:Ki-Kikyo.

Kagome's body lifted out of the tub and her eyes were blank. Her soul was being sucked out of her and put into Kikyo's body. Inuyasha watched everything being replayed before his eyes. (A/N: Shippo told Kagome what had happened when she had been soulless.)Now it was at the part where Miroku came in. Kagome's squealed indignantly when Miroku groped Kagome and Inuyasha growled at seeing it again.

Now it was at the part where Inuyasha had been wounded and he was hugging Kagome at the well. He watched as the onscreen Inuyasha shoved Kagome down the well as Kagome screamed. Inuyasha perked up with interest when Kagome was shown in her time. Some actresses who were playing Kagome's friends were asking why she wasn't wearing her uniform. Inuyasha heard Kagome answer her shirt was covered in blood and her friends mentioned something about Kagome being a hemophiliac.

Kagome's thoughts:Yeah. Any day now I'll be six feet under.

Inuyasha watched with interest as

Kagome thought:If I find out Inuyasha only hugged me to get the jewel shards..

Kagome stood up in class.

Kagome:That creep's gonna pay!

The teacher told Kagome to go outside. Kagome was wearing different clothes(PE clothes) and now there was some human guy talking to guy. Her friends accused her of being in love with another which.

Kagome:Me in love with that arrogant, selfish, pig-headed monster! NO way!

Kagome marched over to the guy.

Kagome:Ok. It's a date!

The guy :Great!

Kagome was now sitting across from the guy, sipping a drink.

Kagome thought:Stupid Inuyasha. Making me worry about him when I'm supposed to be on a date!

The guy:Kagome, I think I know what's wrong.

Kagome:You do?

The guy:It's your back isn't it? Your back is bothering you.

Kagome fell out of her chair and cursed her grandfather under her breath.

Now the movie was at the part where Inuyasha had run after Kikyo. Inuyasha watched as Kagome went through a barrier that Miroku and Shippo couldn't pass through. Kagome was now in front of Kikyo.

Kikyo:What are your feelings for Inuyasha?

Kagome:uh.

Kikyo put two fingers on Kagome's forehead.

Kikyo:You shall not interfere.

Kagome was pushed against a tree and was pinned there by Kikyo's soul collectors. There was a strange light surrounding Kagome. Inuyasha now came into view. Inuyasha now heard the onscreen Inuyasha say

InuYasha Onscreen:I've never stopped thinking about you Kikyo, not even for a moment!

Kagome's thoughts:I know it's true but it still hurts. What am I saying? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything! Great, I think I'm gonna start crying!

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo kissed the onscreen Inuyasha. Kagome was screaming to Kikyo as Kikyo began to try and drag Inuyasha to hell. Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to drag some of Kikyo's soul back out. Soon Inuyasha woke out his stupor and freed Kagome. Kikyo said her parting words then left.Kagome had walked off and Inuyasha ran to catch up with her.

Kagome: Ihad "a front seat" for all of it.SIT!

Now it was at the part Sango joined their group. Sango was now Miroku's target for groping instead of Kagome.Now the movie was at the part where the vines had grabbed everyone, making everyone relive their fears. Kagome was shown walking along and wiping at vines with her bow when they tried to grab her. Soon Kagome reached the area where Kikyo was. She ran towards Kikyo.

Kagome:Kikyo! Kikyo, you're okay! We were so worried about you!

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Kikyo fired an arrow, grazing Kagome's cheek and creating a large hole behind Kagome. Kagome fell but Kikyo's soul collectors wrapped around Kagome and lifted her up. Kikyo went up to Kagome and pulled Kagome jewel shards from her neck. Then vines grabbed Kagome and dragged her down.

Kagome was awoken at the sound of Inuyasha calling her name. Inuyasha jumped down into the hole.

InuYasha Onscreen:Are you all right? You seem to have made it away from those vines all right.

Kagome just nodded with a glazed look in her eyes. Inuyasha took Kagome and jumped out of the whole. The Inuyasha in the audience listened as the onscreen Inuyasha and Kikyo talked about Kagome. Inuyasha shrunk back into his seat.

Kagome:Then don't ask me! I can't do it, I feel like I'm telling on her.

As Miroku came up and they all started walking Kagome's voice came in.

Kagome:Those vines put us all to the test. Testing our courage and making us relive our fears, mine too. I was given a little look into my own heart.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were shown being happy, and as Kikyo kissed Inuyasha, with Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kikyo, Kagome's voice continued,

kagome:...into a place where Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love.

The Inuyasha in the audience: That was her fear?'


	6. In The Movie At Kagome's Era

Chapter 6: In the Movie at Kagome's Era

The movie was now at the part where Inuyasha had injured by Goshinki. He was visiting Kikyo and now he was walking back. Kagome grabbed his hair.

Kagome:You went to see Kikyo, didn't you? You can't even look me in the eye, just like always.

Kagome walked off and when she was on a hill.

Kagome's thoughts:Inuyasha, you're such a fool!

Now Kagome was climbing out of the well, coming back to the Sengoku Jidai after having just spent time at home. Kagome was walking along and saw lights in the sky.

Kagome:What are those strange lights?"and ran towards them.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and hid behind a tree with a gasp.

Kagome:Inuyasha and Kikyo? But why? What's going on?'

Inuyasha Onscreen:I don't care how you feel about me now but I swear I won't let Naraku have you either! Only I can protect you from him!

He embraced Kikyo roughly. Kagome gasped from her hiding spot behind the tree.

Kikyo:Let me go!"

Her fingers twitched against his haori then relaxed. Kagome put a hand on the tree, her eyes closed, and went back behind the tree.

Inuyasha:I will slay Naraku myself so you won't have to fight anymore. I will protect you.

Kikyo:Inuyasha

Inuyasha:Kikyo.

Kikyo drew a knife from her sleeve and held the knife to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha pulled back and gasped,

InuYasha:Kikyo.

Kikyo laughed:Another example of how men are pathetic fools. You have this belief that once you embrace a woman she belongs to you.

Inuyasha :Listen..

Kikyo:Don't move! I've learned something just now. As long as the heart of the weak and pathetic Onigumo still beats within Naraku there will be an opportunity for me and that will give me the chance I need to destroy Naraku.

Inuyasha:Kikyo.

Kikyo's soul collectors lifted Kikyo into the air as

InuYasha:Kikyo, don't go! Kikyo!

Kikyo and her soul collectors disappeared against the night sky.

Kagome fell to her knees, making the grass crunch beneath her. Inuyasha turned his head and Kagome stepped out from behind the tree. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had sad faces

Kagome's thoughts:Inuyasha is looking straight at me. Why? Why doesn't he look away? What is he thinking?

Inuyasha:Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and ran off through the trees.

Kagome was babbling to Miroku, Shippo, and Sango about all the medicine she had brought and it's uses. When she was done Kagome stood up

Kagome:Well, I better get going. I really only came to bring you guys more medical supplies. Bye!

Then Kagome left the hut and jumped down the well.

Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking:After Kikyo left, Inuyasha stared with a strange look in his eyes. I realized he was trying to tell me something but I was too afraid to listen.and ran off. Inuyasha had already made his decision.

The image of Kikyo aiming an arrow and shouting, "Inuyasha!" flashed across the screen as

Kagome's thoughts:The demon Naraku had deceived them, pitting them against one another. Kikyo had to down Inuyasha, an unfortunate decision which led to her death! And now Naraku was once again after Kikyo.

A flashback of Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared with Inuyasha saying:I couldn't care less how you feel about me. There's no way Naraku will have you! Don't you know I'm the only one who can protect you?

Kagome laid down on the bed, her hands on the side of her pillow, her face laying sideways on the pillow so her face was visible.

kagome's thoughts:There's no room in his heart. Why would there be?

Kagome buried her face in her pillow and thought:Kikyo proved she's meant to be with Inuyasha by giving up her life. That's more than I could ever do!

Kagome grasped the sides of the pillow with her hands, bunching up the pillow.

Kagome's thoughts:I can't return to him. I won't!"

It was now morning. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her clock. The clock said 5:58. Kagome went over to her window and slid it open, revealing her grandpa sweeping. She went over to her desk.

Kagome's thoughts:Inuyasha won't come for me anymore. But what'll I do? I brought the jewel fragments back with me. I should return them.

Kagome grabbed the vial holding the jewel shards off her desk.

Kagome's thoughts:Yes. Once I get rid of them I can put this whole thing behind me!

Kagome clutched the vial in her hand.

Kagome's thoughts:Then I can finally get back to my normal life.

Kagome now had her uniform on and was brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

Kagome was now walking down the sidewalk.

Friends:Kagome!

They ran up to her.

Eri:Hi! How are you doing?

Aume:The hospital let you go?

Eri:What did the doctors say about the strange rash you had all over your body?

Kagome thought:Guess we're running out of fake illnesses.

One of her friends:We'll talk about that later.

Eri:So, don't leave us in suspense.

Aume:Don't act innocent, you know what we're getting at. We totally want to hear about this rude, jealous, spoiled guy of yours.

Eri:Did you guys split up?"

Kagome stopped while her friends kept walking.

Eri:Think I said something I shouldn't have?

The other girls shook their heads. Kagome walked past her now stopped friends, then turned around and said with a fake smile

Kagome:Him? Oh he dropped me like a rock.

Her friends wore worried looks as Kagome continued,

Kagome:Don't worry, I'm totally fine with it!

A friend:You are?

Kagome nodded.

Kagome:So let's not bring him up again. I'm doing just fine.


	7. Kagome Realizes the Truth

**I know this has been a big upload...but I had a really hard time deciding what whould go next in the next chapter...Well read on!**

* * *

Chapter 7: InuYasha realizes the Truth

Kagome was now in the well-house with one knee resting against the lid of the well. Inuyasha noticed there was some soft singing in the background.

Kagome thought:I have to return the sacred jewel shards.

She sounded like she was going to cry when she continued to think.

Kagome's thoughts:But I can't, I don't want to. I'm afraid. Once I give these back I won't be able to see Inuyasha again.

An image of Inuyasha on that night appeared. He had a sad look on his face and his voice was sad.

InuYasha Onscreen:I'm sorry Kagome. I've decided to go with Kikyo.

Kagome thought:Don't tell me that! It's just too.how could you? I wish Kikyo would disappear from our lives forever!

The music became louder as Kagome gasped, her eyes widened, and she put a hand to her face.

Kagome thought:No. Have I really turned into such a horrible person?

Kagome left the well-house.

Kagome's thoughts:It's true, right now I probably have a horrible look on my face. I can't let Inuyasha see me like this!"

Kagome stopped walking as the jewel shards in her hand shined and reacted to something.

Kagome thought:These shards.

Kagome looked over and saw the Goshinboku.

Kagome's thoughts:The sacred tree. Yes, this tree. Of course, this is where Inuyasha was sealed five hundred years ago. This is the very place where I first met Inuyasha!"

Flashbacks shot across the screen. There was a shot of Inuyasha when he was still pinned to the tree. Kagome was saying, "Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is I'm not her because my name is Kagome!" More flashbacks shot across the screen and with each one Kagome said Inuyasha's name in a heartbroken tone. There was one with Inuyasha walking towards the Thunder Brothers, one of Inuyasha as a human, one where Inuyasha was rolling his eyes, there was one of Inuyasha hugging Kagome while in front of the well, and there were a couple more that were just Inuyasha. On the last one Kagome's voice seemed to break and she sounded very tearful.

Inuyasha watched the screen with rapt attention.

InuYasha:'She was going through all this while I was in my time deciding what to do.'

Kagome was crouched on the ground.

Kagome thinking:Why'd I ever meet him? If I knew it was going to hurt this much I wish I'd never laid eyes on him!

A couple of tears dropped onto Kagome's knee and splattered. Kagome looked up with tear filled eyes.

Kagome thought:But I want to see him. I can't deny it. I want to see Inuyasha once more!

Kagome put a hand to her tear-stained face.

Kagome's thoughts:It's clear now. I must be in love with him.

An image of Inuyasha flashed onto the screen.

Kagome:Before I knew it, I'd grown to love him so much."

Inuyasha sat in his chair with his mouth hanging open.

InuYasha:'She loves me?'

He wanted to watch the rest of the movie to see how Kagome ended her story. Kagome's mother appeared onscreen, holding bags with food in them.

Mom:Kagome?

Kagome ran to her mother and cried on her shoulder

Kagome:Oh mom!" Her voice broke as she cried louder and sobbed out"Mom!

Kagome and her mother were sitting on a bench below the Goshinboku.

Mom:Kagome,

Kagome looked up, a handkerchief to her face.

Kagome:Huh?

Mom:When you're close to the sacred tree don't you feel a strange kind of power? As though you feel truer to yourself, that somehow its presence makes your heart feel much more pure? This is the special place where your father proposed to me, and of course I loved him like no other, but the day before he had asked me to marry him we had some silly argument. It had made me seriously doubt if the two of us were truly meant to be together, but the instant I walked under this tree my mind cleared and I accepted his proposal. Which meant I was able to have you and Sota. It might sound funny but I feel grateful to this tree.

Kagome's mother put her arm around Kagome.

Mom:I won't ask you to say what the problem is but I have a lot of faith in you Kagome. I know you're a young woman who will ultimately choose the path that you believe to be right.

Kagome:You're the best. Thanks Mom."

Inuyasha was shown coming out into bright light, out to the clearing of the well. Kagome was sitting on the well and when she saw Inuyasha she turned her head.

Kagome:I went back to the present and thought it over, wondering about you and Kikyo, and about me.

Inuyasha Onscreen:Kagome. I'm so.

Kagome:It's ok. I understand how you feel and because of that I convinced myself that I couldn't stay here with you.

Inuyasha:Kagome, until I met you I never trusted a living soul, but I watched you shed tears for my sake. You've always stayed by my side. Whenever I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy, but I.I'm not supposed to be all ease and cheerful. Kikyo.Kikyo came after me and lost her life. It's only right that I repay her with my own life.

Kagome:Mmhm. I can't compete with Kikyo, because after all, I'm still alive! I've given a lot of thought about Kikyo. She and I are completely different. There's been all this talk that I'm a reincarnation of her. Even if that's true, I'm still not Kikyo. You see? My heart belongs to me. Here's the thing, I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has. Something that we share! We're alike in our desire to be with you again.

Kagome turned her head and looked straight with a small smile on her face.

Kagome:Strange, you know? The moment it hit me that Kikyo and I were connected by this desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better! The desire to be with you gives us a common bond. That's how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you."

Kagome's bangs shadowed her eyes so that they weren't visible.

Kagome:I want to be here with you Inuyasha. I tried to forget you but I can't.

The wind blew Kagome's hair out behind her. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

Kagome:Inuyasha, may I ask you a simple question?

Kagome stood and walked over to Inuyasha.

Kagome:Inuyasha, will you let me stay?

Kagome's friends mumured next to Inuyasha:He has to say yes." "He's so gonna say yes." "Guys, shut up! You're ruining the moment!"

Inuyasha Onscreen:So, you'll stay with me?

Kagome:Mmhm.

Kagome's thoughts were voiced:I can never break the bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo, I understand that, but there's another thing I've come to realize Inuyasha. My meeting you was no coincidence, it's more than that. Deep down you must know I want you to live.

Inuyasha Onscreen:Kagome.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome:Well then, let's go!

They both began to walk away from the well.

kagome:I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you.

Inuyasha's fingers grasped Kagome's.

Kagome's thoughts:.but I'll always be by your side.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, smiling, with their hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

The screen then changed so that the credits were rolling. Everyone in the theater(minus Inuyasha) stood up and clapped and shouted to each other how great the movie had been. The song Ai no Uta by Every Little Thing was playing along to the credits. Kagome's family and friends cheered when they saw the words, "Higurashi Kagome...Herself." They cheered louder when later on in the credits they saw, "Storyline written by Higurashi Kagome." The song changed to an lovely piano and flute song.(A/N: IY+K's theme.) All the good parts of the credits had already passed so everyone was leaving the theater. Sota nudged Inuyasha who stood up and followed everyone out of the theater. 


	8. The Ice Cream Parlor And The Kiss

Chapter: The Ice Cream Parlor And A Kiss

The Higurashis, Inuyasha, and Kagome's friends were standing outside the theater.

Mom:How bout I drive everyone over to the ice cream parlor for ice cream to celebrate Kagome's movie?

Sota:Yay! Let's go!

Kagome's friends:We'd love to!

Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Mom:Well then, everyone get in my car and we'll go get some ice cream!

Sota:Yay!

Everyone laughed, then climbed into Mrs. Higurashi's car.

Kagome sat on her bed, thinking...

Kagome:They've probably finished the movie by now. How am I gonna face Inuyasha after this? I could always just pretend that nothing's different for me but what if Inuyasha acts different? I think I need to get out, take a walk, and clear my head.'

Kagome stood and grabbed her jacket and sunglasses, putting them on before heading downstairs and out of the house. As Kagome was walking she came upon her favorite ice cream shop.

Kagome thinking:'Ice cream would be great right now.'

So Kagome went inside the shop and ordered her usual Brownie A La Mode. Once she had paid for the ice cream and had received it, Kagome sat down in an isolated table in the back of the shop where she could watch people pass by on the street without being noticed by anyone.

Mrs. Higurashi stopped the car once she had parked the car.

Mom:This is a perfect parking space right in front!

Mrs. Higurashi glanced over at Kagome's grandpa and smiled at seeing Sota in discomfort on his lap. She glanced in the back and saw Inuyasha and Kagome's three friends squished against each other in the backseat. Inuyasha looked anything but happy.

Mom:We're here! You can get out!"

Everyone in the back gratefully piled out of the back, stretching as soon as they were out of the car. Inuyasha glanced around the shop. Mrs. Higurashi had explained to him what ice cream was and he was somewhat excited to try it. They all went up to the counter and ordered ice cream. Inuyasha had no idea what ice cream he should order so he picked one at random: Brownie A La Mode. It had sounded interesting. Once Mrs. Higurashi had paid for the ice cream, everyone grabbed their ice cream and chose a large table that happened to be next to a smaller table that seemed to be tucked away in the corner. If Inuyasha hadn't had so much on his mind he would have smelled Kagome's scent right away.

Kagome gasped as she saw her family, her friends, and Inuyasha walk into the shop. No one seemed to notice her and she was glad. Kagome stifled a giggle as she watched Inuyasha try to figure out what to order. To her surprise he ordered Brownie A La Mode.

kagome:'Same as me. What a weird coincidence.'

Her mother paid for the ice cream and everyone grabbed their ice cream and sat down at the largest table, which happened to be..right next to Kagome's table.

Kagome suppressed a groan and figured,

Kagome's thoughts:'Well, they didn't notice me when they came in so I could just finish my ice cream and slip outside and none would be the wiser.'

Kagome nodded to herself and continued to eat her ice cream.

Kagome listened with interest as everyone at the table next to her was discussing the movie they had just seen. Her mother asked everyone what their favorite part was. All her friends replied that the end was their favorite part. Her grandpa said his favorite part was when the legend of Midoriko and the cave of the Shikon no Tama was told.

Kagome thought:Of course he liked that part. It had to do with legends.'

Mom:I don't know what my favorite part was, I liked all of it.

Sota:When Inuyasha kicked those demons' asses!

Kagome almost choked on her spoonful of ice cream.

Kagome thinks:'Where did Sota hear that kind of language? Stupid question..Inuyasha.'

Mom:Sota! Where did you hear such language?

Sota:From Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at that.

Inuyasha heard a giggle from the table next to theirs. He'd recognize that giggle anywhere! He turned around.

Inuyasha:Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide behind her sunglasses as Inuyasha turned around.

InuYasha:Kagome?

Kagome groaned

Kagome:3.2.1.

As soon as she had finished counting her table was swamped from people who were in the shop, including the workers, and who wanted her autograph. Each one said how much they loved the movie and that she was a great actress. Kagome took off her sunglasses and thanked each of them, signing whatever they presented her with. People from the outside saw what going on and soon tons of people were coming inside the shop to get Higurashi Kagome's autograph.

About half an hour later, the people disappeared from her table, most talking excitedly about how they had gotten Higurashi Kagome's autograph. Kagome slumped in her chair, rubbed her temples, and groaned.

Kagome:'So many people! Who would've thought the movie would be so popular?'

Kagome looked down and saw her ice cream had melted completely. A worker at the shop noticed and brought her a new cup, saying,

Worker:"Here you go Miss Higurashi. No charge.

Kagome:Arigato!

The man smiled and went back behind the counter, telling all his comrades of how Higurashi Kagome had smiled at him and told him thank you. Kagome sighed and figured she might as well sit down with the others, so Kagome grabbed her sunglasses, her new cup of ice cream, and the one that had the melted ice cream. She tossed the old cup in the trash as she sat down at the table with her family and friends.

Sota:Hey sis, can I have your autograph?

Kagome shot him a glare that said she thought he wasn't funny. Kagome's friends laughed excitedly and started talking about how great the movie was.

Eri:You're gonna be soooo rich!

Kagome:I already am rich.

Aume:Yeah. No doubt. That movie's gonna be number one at the box office for months!

Kagome smiled.

Kagome:That'd be nice.

Eri:So Kagome, what was your favorites scene to film?

Kagome:I don't know.

Her friend:You so know!" "I bet it was the last one! It was the last scene, wasn't it?" "That last scene was so kawaii! I loved it!"

All of her friends chimed:Yeah!

Kagome blushed

Kagome:I don't know. It was a fun movie to shoot.

Mom:Hey Inuyasha, you never told us your favorite scene.

Kagome thought:'Oh shit. What will he answer?'

Inuyasha blushed.

InuYasha:I don't know. It was all good.

Kagome:Scaredy cat.

Inuyasha turned to her.

InuYasha:I seem to remember you saying the same exact thing.

Kagome blushed.

Kagome:Yeah, well, my opinion isn't the greatest to ask because I was in the entire movie.

Inuyasha:You have a favorite part and you know it."

Kagome grinned mischievously.

Kagome:I liked the parts when Kagome used Inuyasha's rosary against him.

Inuyasha's mouth opened in indignant surprise.

InuYasha muttered:At least she didn't say 'sit'.

Kagome heard him, giggled, and leaned in towards him.

Kagome:I wanted to actually say it but that would've drawn attention from my friends.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed as they both realized how close Kagome had leaned to Inuyasha. Kagome's mother looked at her watch.

Mom:It's getting late. We should get home. Come on guys, let's go!

Everyone stood up and threw away their ice cream cups on their way out of the shop.

EriI think we'll walk. There are just so many people here now it'd be better if we just walked.

Mom:Ok girls. I'm glad we all saw the movie together.

Aume:We are too! Bye!

Everyone waved as the girls walked off, then everyone climbed into the car.

Kagome's grandpa got the passenger seat in the front while the order in the backseat was: Sota, Inuyash, then Kagome. Once she was in Kagome closed the door of the car and her mother headed towards the shrine.

* * *

They were now at the shrine. Kagome had gone up to her room because she had homework to finish, and her family was in the living room watching tv. As Kagome worked on her homework she could feel eyes on her. 

kagome's thoughts:'Inuyasha's watching me. I'll never be able to concentrate like this. He's probably gonna want to talk about what he saw in the movie.'

Kagome tried to continue working on her homework but the feeling of Inuyasha's eyes on her was too much to bear.

Kagome spun around in her chair.

Kagome:What!

Inuyasha looked at her calmly.

InuYasha:Nothing.

Kagome:Then quit leering at me and let me finish my homework!

Kagome turned back to her homework but could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her again.

Kagome thinks:'He just won't quit! At least I'm almost done.'

A few minutes later Kagome finished off her homework, setting her pencil down with a contented sigh.

Inuyasha:Finally! You took your dear sweet time!

Kagome:I had a lot of homework!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

InuYasha:Keh!

Kagome rolled her eyes in return then stood up and stretched.

Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her down so that she was sitting on the bed next to him. Kagome blinked in surprise at Inuyasha's rapid action.

Inuyasha:Everything in the movie that I was in seemed dead on accurate. If all the rest was accurate that means all the parts where it's just you had to be accurate too.

Kagome blushed as his words sunk in.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms.

Inuyasha:Kagome, I love you too.

Kagome's eyes and mouth opened a little bit wider at hearing his statement. Inuyasha pulled back out of the embrace only to look into her eyes with love in his eyes.

Kagome:Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled, pulled Kagome closer to him, and lowered his head to hers so that their lips met. There was a surplus of emotion in that one kiss as the two finally expressed their love for each other through a single kiss.


	9. The Bet

**Hey! This is ChineseKagome talking! First of all...I want to thank all of the people who reviewed! THANKS! And also...i would really apprieciate it if you check out my other stories too. LOL.And again, Thanks 4 Reviewing!**

**sangolover4eva2004**

**DragonflyLover13**

**tomfan**

**KagomeLover**

**thelittlestweasley**

**priestess90210**

**blackwidow085**

**If I spelled your username wrong...tell me and I'll change it as soon as I can!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Bet 

Next Day

Kagome woke up and felt something warm beside her, she looked and saw InuYasha beside her. The couple fell asleep on the couch.

Kagome thinking:Oh crap! What if mom sees us like this!

* * *

_FlashBack..._

_Kagome: hey InuYasha?_

_InuYasha: Yeh._

_Kagome: Do you want to watch the movie again?_

_InuYasha: Sure, why not._

_Kagome: The director gave me a DVD of it._

_She placed the disc in the DVD player and opened the TV...Kagome and InuYasha blushed when the InuYasha onscreen asked Kagome if he could lay on her lap, InuYasha growled whenever Kikyo came on..._

_Kagome: InuYasha?_

_InuYasha: Yes?_

_Kagome: do you still like Kikyo?_

_InuYasha: No...I never did._

_Kagome smiled and they continued to watch the movie. After a while, they fell asleep and cuddled against each other._

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Kagome thinking: Oh yeah...I remember what happened now. 

Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled.

Kagome: He looks so cute when he's asleep...

Suddenly...Kagome noticed InuYasha's dog ears. She slowly brought her hands towards his ears. But then, InuYasha's hands suddenly grabbed Kagome's hands before they touched his ears.

InuYasha: Don't even think about it...just because we're together, it doesn't mean that I'll let you touch my ears.

Kagome pouted as InuYasha got up and stretched.

Kagome: come on! I just wanted to rub them for a little while..PLEASE!

Inuyasha looked at her and started to smirk,Kagome saw the smirk and started to get suspious..

Kagome: What are you thinking about?

InuYasha: Hhhmmmm...how about this, I'll let you rub my ears for 10 minutes-------

Kagome: YAY!

InuYasha: -----inexchanged for something...

Kagome: What!

InuYasha: I want you to sleep with me in the Sacred Tree tonight...

Kagome: Honestly! You're starting to turn into Miroku!

InuYasha: Haha, very funny...come on Kagome...you know you want to sleep with me...and you get to rub my ears for 10 minutes too!

Kagome: Fine...but I'm rubbing the ears right now!

InuYasha: Okay..that's fine with me!

Kagome squealed and she started to rub InuYasha's ears right away...

* * *

10 minutes later... 

InuYasha: Kagome, it's past 10 minutes...

Kagome: Aaawwww man!

She let go of InuYasha's ears, stood up and started to walk upstairs.

Inuyasha: Wait a aminute...where are you going!

Kagome: I'm going to take a shower and pack! Didn't you say that we're going to look for more jewel shards today?

InuYasha: Oh..ok

Kagome's mom came into the living room with a plate of eggs, sausages, toast, and 2 omlettes.

Mom: where's Kagome?

InuYasha: She went to take a shower...

Mom: Alright...I made some breakfast for the both of you..

InuYasha: Alright...thanks.

Mom: Will the both of you go back to the Feudal Era later?

InuYasha: Yeah...

Mom: Okay...just making sure. Make sure that Kagome packs the pickled radish, I spent all morning preparing it so your other friends can try it...You should try it too...it's really good. I also brought some Ramen out on the table...tell her to pack it too. Well...I should get going, I have a lot of shopping to do. Ja ne!

InuYasha sweatdropped and put out a fake smile..

Inuyasha: Um...sure...I'll make sure that she'll pack the pickled radish.

Kagome came down with her school uniform on and her yellow backpack half full...

Kagome: I'm ready!

InuYasha: Okay..your mom told me to pack the pickled radish and the ramen in the kitchen.

Kagome: Alright.

After a while...InuYasha and Kagome jumped down the well after saying goodbye to Souta and Gramps.

Shippo: KAGOME!

The little kitsune jumped onto Kagome and gave her a big hug.

Kagome: Shippo!

Shippo: I missed you!

Kagome: Imissed you too! Where's Sango and Miroku?

Sango: Right here!

Kagome turned around and hugged Sango as hard as she could.

Sango: I missed you so much! How have you been?

Kagome; Just fine! Where's Miroku?

Sango: he's in the hut...that stupid lecher grouped me again!

Kagome laughed and grabbed InuYasha's hand. Sango and Shippo stared in suprise.

Kagome: Come on! Let's go find that little pervert!

InuYasha: Keh.

* * *

Later that night... 

Kagome and InuYasha went to the lake to find everyone something to eat..

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: Yes?

Sango: Don't you think InuYasha and Kagome have been acting weird since they got here?

Miroku: Yes...they seem closer.

Sang: You don't think they confessed to each other did they?

Miroku: There's only one way to find out!Why don't we make a bet?

Sango: What kind of bet you pervert?

Miroku: If I find out what's happening first, I get to groupe you whenever I want without you slapping me for 1 week ...

Sango: And if I win, you can't touch me for 1 week,

Miroku: Alright-

Sango: It's a a bet!

* * *

**Hey hey! I haven't been getting alot of revies lately...so, I won't update the net chapter unless I see at lest 3 reviews...He hee. Sorry if I'm really mean, I feel like i'm a bad writer when nobosy reviews. REVIEW SOON!**


	10. Finding Out

**Hey! This is me again! I'm kinda hyper right now because I just drank 10 cans of soda. LOL.. Anyways...Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Finding Out

Sango- It'll be a piece of cake winning this bet, I can make Kagome confess easily!

Miroku- Oh yeah? I can trick InuYasha into saying it outloud...

Sango- Not to mention getting beat up because you tricked him.

Meanwhile, Kagome and InuYasha just arrived at the lake a few moments ago and they were trying to catch a few fish.

InuYasha- Gggggrrrrrl stupid fish, they're swimming so fast.

Kagome- Oh come on Inuyasha! This is fun!

As Kagome tried to get another fish, she slipped into the water.

InuYasha- Oh no! Kagome!

Kagome splashed in along with Inuyasha following her afterwards...But, InuYasha didn't know how to swim.

Kagome- Boy was I clumsy! InuYasham, where did you go?

Kagome suddenly noticed InuYasha in the water trying to swim.

Kagome- Need help?

InuYasha- NO! ...Yes.

Kagome giggled a bit slightly and she grbbed InuYasha's arm and put it over her shoulder to swim better.

Kagome- This is kinda weird...You jumped in to save me, but now I'm the one saving you! How cute!

InuYasha- Shut up and keep on paddling.

After a while, the both of them finally got enough fish to fill their whole group up. They started their way back to where everyone else is.

* * *

Meanhwhile... 

Miroku- Sango.

Sango- What?

Miroku- I know a good idea to find out what's happening...

Sango- Yeah? What is it?

Miroku whispered into her ear and Sango giggled...

Sango- Perfect! New change of bet! First person that yells out that they're in love!

Miroku- Alright!

Shippo and Kirara were beside them sleeping, when they got woken up because Sango and Miroku were to loud.

Shippo- What's happening?

Miroku grabbed Shippo and hid behind some bushes...Sango held Kirara and pretended she was sleeping. That was when Inuyasha and Kagome came along with a bunch of fish in their hands.

Kagome- I wonder where miroku and SHippo ran off to.

InuYasha- Nah, who cares? How can Sango fall asleep so early? The sun just set a few seconds ago!

Kagome- Talk about weird...

InuYasha- Oh well, more food for us!

Kagome fell to the floor Anime style.

Kagome- We're saving their food!

InuYasha- Ok ok!

Kagome set the fish on top of the fire and waited for them to get cooked. At that moment, InuYasha sat beside Kagome and out his arm around her.

InuYasha- Wanna keep this relationship a secret for now?

Kagome- Why?

InuYasha- Knowing Sango and Miroku, they probably made a bet about this...

Kagome- I guess you're right...

InuYasha- But at least Sango's sleeping and Miroku's ran off somewhere.

InuYasha smirked.

InuYasha- We finally have some "alone" time.

Kagome- Give me a break InuYasha...we were alone last night!

InuYasha- But it felt so long because I never got to do anything today. And besides, you still owe me that bet we made this morning.

Kagome- Oh yeah...I forgto about that. Can we do it tomarrow?

InuYasha- I don't care...

InuYasha reached towards Kagome to kiss her...

Kagome- I love you InuYasha...

InuYasha- I love you too Kagome.

At that moment, Sango and Miroku jumped up and laughed...

Sango and Miroku- They're in love! I win the bet!

Kagome- Aaahhhhh! you guys scared the heck outa me!

Sango- Sorry Kagome...I knew you guys confessed by the way you guys looked at each other this whole day!

InuYasha and Kagome sweatdropped...

Kagome- Hee hee. How nice.

InuYasha- Keh,

* * *

**I know this is kinda short...but I'm out ideas for now... Oh yeah. my hyper self has gone back to normal. LOL. Reviews please!**


	11. Kagome is Sick!

**Hey! I finally updated. Sorry if it took so long. I spent the whole time reading other people's fanfiction. Hee hee.**

**mickyb93, for your question, he meant in a romantic way.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Kagome is Sick! 

Kagome- Which one of you won the bet?

Miroku and Sango- Me!

Sango frowned and Miroku frowned also.

Sango- I was the one that got up first!

Miroku- I was the one that said it first.

Sango- By 1 second!

Miroku- Still counts.

Sango groaned...

Kagome- Hold on guys, why not make it a tie?

Sango- I won't work that way.

Kagome- What did you guys bet for?

Miroku coughed a bit and Sango started to play with her fingers.

Kagome- Never mind, I don't think I wanna know.

InuYasha- Keh, knowing these two, Sango probably said that if she wins, Miroku can't touch her, and for Miroku, he probably said that he wants to touch Sango without getting slapped.

Shippo- Isn't that obvious? I already knew that the minute I knew that they made the bet.

InuYasha bonked Shippo on the head.

Sango yawned and stretched her arms.

Sango- It's getting late, I'm going to sleep.

Miroku grinned.

Miroku- Shall I acconpany you, My dear Sango?

Sango- No.

Kagome- I'm gonna go to sleep too.

InuYasha decided to play a trick and he placed a perverted smile on his face.

InuYasha- Shall I accompany you, my dear Kagome?

Kagome jumped up 10 feet into the air and fell to the ground anime style.

Kagome- WHAT!

Sango heard what InuYasha said and quickly ran back.

Sango- You little pervert! You're just like the clone of Miroku!

Miroku-...I'll take that as a complument, lady Sango.

Sango- It's not a compliment.

Miroku chuckled and walked away.

Sango- Wait Miroku, where are you going?

Miroku- Oh, just going to bed. Wanna come?

Sango- No.

Miroku- Okay.

Miroku walked away, leaving InuYasha, still acting like Miroku, Sango, and Kagome who got herself back together and stood up.

Kagome- Okay...what did you say, InuYasha?

InuYasha- If I can accompany you when you go to sleep tonight.

Kagome saw InuYasha's grin and understood what he was doing, she decided to play along.

Kagome- Why of course InuYasha! Who said you couldn't?

Sango's jaw fell to the floor...and InuYasha looked suprised.

InuYasha- ALRIGHT!

InuYasha ran towards Kagome's sleeping bag andsat on top of it. His face turned back to normal and he crossed his arms.

InuYasha- Keh, are you coming or not, wench?

Sango gasped and grabbed Kagome's hand so she could whisper to her.

Sango- What are you doing!

Kagome- I was just playing along! I never thought that InuYasha would mean it!

InuYasha overheard what they were saying and growled.

InuYasha- Damn right I was serious Kagome! Now come on! I'm getting a bit sleepy.

Sango walked away and went to sleep. And Kagome walked up to InuYasha.

Kagome- InuYasha, my sleeping bag has only room for one person.

InuYasha- So?

Kagome- WHere am I gonna sleep?

InuYasha- On top of me.

Kagome- I can deal with that.

Kagome sat down and slipped in her sleeping bag with InuYasha. InuYasha kissed her and Kagome smiled back.

Kagome- I love you InuYasha

InuYasha- I love you Kagome.

* * *

The next day, InuYasha woke up to see Kagome asleep on top of him. She was cuddled up against him and she was gripping onto his red kimono too. InuYasha kissed Kagome on the forehead to see her moan and open her eyes., 

Kagome- Morning InuYasha...

InuYasha- Morning.

InuYasha kissed Kagome on the lips and Kagome kissed him back. Kagome groaned as InuYasha explored her mouth. InuYasha suddenly started kissing her neck and went down. Kagome groaned. But then, a cough came out behind the couple. InuYasha and Kagome looked up to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo.

Sango- If the both of you guys are done making out...

InuYasha and Kagome blushed,

Sango- Let's start looking for the Shikon Shards.

InuYasha- Keh, whatever.

InuYasha stood up and helped Kagome stand up also.

Everyone packed up and started walking again towards the west. After a few hours, Kagome stopped walking and kneeled to the ground panting really hard.

InuYasha- Kagome? What's wrong?

Kagome- Nothing...I'm just a bit tired.

InuYasha- Do you want to ride on my back?

Kagome shook her head.

Kagome- No, I can manage.

InuYasha helped Kagome stand up, but after a few steps, Kagome fell to the floor and passed out.

InuYasha- Kagome! Kagome!

Sango ran up to her and felt her forehead...

Sango- She's burning up!

InuYasha- Damn it!

Sango- Hurry! Lets bring her under that tree.

InuYasha carried Kagome bridal style and put her gently under the tree.

Shippo appeared with a wet towel and Sango wiped the sweat off Kagome's forehead.

Sango- It's no use...she needs to stay warm...but we dn't have anything warm for her!

Miroku- Why not use InuYasha for body warmth?

InuYasha- What?

Miroku- Put your body against Kagome so she can stay warm until we go to another village.

InuYasha- Why can't Sango do it?

Sango- Because, I can't carry Kagome if she need carrying. And beisdes, the both of you are together now, why not do it?

InuYasha- Fine.

Kagome was still sweating and her eyes were twitching. InuYasha laid on top of her and hugged her.

InuYasha- How long do I need to do this?

Miroku- I would say, until we find someone that will direct us to a closeby village, or until Kagome gets better.

InuYasha groaned of boredom.

InuYasha- Did they find a person yet?

Shippo- If they did, they would've been back by now. Stop complaining! Kagome has a fever.

InuYasha- I know that you little runt!

Kagome started to groan when the thing that kept her warm, started moving. She opened her eyes and saw InuYasha on top of her.

Kagome- InuYasha?

InuYasha stopped moving and looked at Kagome.

InuYasha- Hey, you feeling any better?

Kagome- Yeah, Why are you on top of me?

InuYasha- Someone had to keep you warm while you were sick.

Kagome- Thanks InuYasha.

InuYasha smiled and kissed Kagome passionatly on the lips. They broke off 30 seconds later to catch their breath. Shippo and Kirara looked at them in disgust.

Shippo- I'll be back with some more water...wanna come with me Kirara?

Kirara- Meow.

Both of them walked off, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone.

InuYasha- Sooooo...What do you wanna do now?

Kagome- I don't know.

InuYasha- Wanna make out?

Kagome- No. Not right now, you might catch my cold. I don't wanna transfer it to you.

InuYasha's ears drooped and Kagome giggled. InuYasha felt Kagome's forehead.

InuYasha- Your fever went down a bit.

Kagome- That's nice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were walking around the place asking people where the closest village was. 

Sango- Excuse me, Grandma, May I please ask if you know where the closest village from here is?

Grandma Lady- Oh I'm sorry dear, what did you say?

Sango- I said, may I please know where the closest village from here is?

Grandma Lady- I'm sorry, I can't hear you. You're gonna have to speak clearer.

Sango sighed. Things were going great with Miroku.

Miroku- Excuse, young lady.

Lady- Yes?

Miroku- Might I say, you look pleasent today. May I know your name?

Lady- My name is Kino. May I know your name?

Miroku- I am Monk Miroku. Can I please ask you a question?

Kino- Of course monk.

Miroku- Can you bear my children?

Kino- Oh! Of course not! You're joking ...right?

Miroku- 'laugh' of course. May I ask, which way is the closest village from here?

Kino- I say the closest village is up North. About two miles and it's a pretty big village too. Can't miss it.

Miroku- Thank you.

Miroku ran around the place and found Sango still trying to communicate to the Grandma Lady.

Miroku- Sango! The closest village is up north!

Sango- Alright! Let's go!

Both of ran off and found Shippo and Kirara playing in the river.

Miroku- Shippo. What are you doing? You should be watching Kagome and InuYasha.

Shippo- I was, until they started doing the mushy and gushy stuff. Then, me and Kirara left to get some water for the trip.

Sango- Oh. They're probably done. Come on, lets go back. We found a village up north.

Kirara- Mew!

The four of them walked up to see Kagome and InuYasha cuddled up against each other, asleep. Sango giggled, which woke InuYasha up.

InuYasha- What are you staring at?

TO BE COUNTINUED!

* * *

**That's all I have. I'm going on a vacation to New York City for one week. so c u then!**


	12. Kagome Fight!

Chapter 12: Kagome fight!

"Oh, nothing." said Sango as she walked towards the couple. "The closest village to us is up north." . InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style and everyone started to run north. Miroku grinned,"So InuYasha, what did you and Kagome do while we were gone?". Sango slapped Miroku, "PERVERT!". InuYasha just answered in a boring tone,"Kagome woke up for 2 minutes,". Shippo jumped on InuYasha's shoulder and looked at Kagome, "Her face is getting red, and she sweating alot, and she's breathiing really hard too.". "Oh no, that could be a bad sign! Lets run faster!" Sango yelled as they started running 2 times faster.

_Kagome's Thoughts_

_"Uh, whats going on? Its all dark. InuYasha! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Anyone here!"_

_Kagome walked and walked._

_"I guess no one's here except me. Is it just me? Or is it getting hot in here? I'm sweating."_

_A light suddenly appeared a few miles away from Kagome._

_"Look, a light. Am I dead?"_

**_"No, your not dead. But your close to being dead."_**

_"Who is that? Who are you?"_

**_"Who I am is not required."_**

_"Oh. Ok. I'm gonna go towards the light, so go away."_

**_"Whatever, its your choice. But just to tell you, that light is the gateway to the dead. That's where it decides whether you will go to hell or heaven."_**

_"Who cares? No one cares about me anyway. IF they did, why didn't they save me when they did?"_

**_"Whatever your do is your choice. You either go towards the light or run away from it. But listen, you're surrounded by everyone who cares about you. And what about your mom. Souta, and grandpa? Listen to their voices"_**

* * *

"Come on Kagome! Wake up!" Miroku said as he bent over her. The gang had gotten to the village and found a doctor. The doctor has given her some medicine, but he announced that Kagome is dying. 

"Kagome! Please open your eyes!" Sango cried,"We found a doctor! He gave your some medicine! Please just wake up! I beg you!"

"Kagome you baka! You can't just leave me! Come on! Open your eyes! Open them!" screamed InuYasha as he grabbed Kagome's head and gave Kagome a hug,"Please don't leave me!". InuYasha gave a whimper as his eyes teared up, his bangs covered his eyes and he started crying.

* * *

**_"Don't you heard them?"_**

_"I hear them. It makes me so happy that people care about me."_

**_"So Kagome, fight with your will. FIGHT! Because you're going to have to fight until all of the evil that has entered you, is dead."_**

A set of demon (about 100 demons) started to run towards Kagome.

_"EEP! I don't have my bows and arrows with me!" _

**_"You are stupid! Why didn't you bring them with you!"_**

_"Well I didn't know that THIS was gonna happen!"_

_"Hey why aren't you answering me!"_

_"Where'd you go? You can't bail out on me!"_

The demons were still running towards Kagome s she looked at the demons.

_"EEEPPP!"_

Kagome ran away from them but the demons got closer and closer to her. Suddenly, she tripped and fell to the floor.

* * *

InuYasha looked at Kagome and was holding onto her hand. She had beeen unconcious for a long time and it seems like the medicine wasn't helping. 

"Come on Kagome, I know you're not dead."

He watched suddenly as Kagome's breathing became unusual...

"Kagome? Kagome!"

InuYasha stood up and took his clothes off, _"There's no choice now, I'm going to have to try to get her fever into my body instead of hers"_ . **(Don't conplain to me, I saw this trick on a tv show)** He took off Kagome's clothes and placed his body against hers. The, InuYasha just covered both of them up with a blanket, placed his lips on hers and stayed there for a lllllooooonnnnnnnggggggg time.

* * *

"_Ah! Stay away you demons!"_

Kagome was still on the floor, she was unable to stand up because she twisted her ankle. She was also crying too.

_"PLease stay away...I want to live, I want to be with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and my family, the people who love and care about me. So please go away.."_

Suddenly, a big hole appeared closby Kagome and she saw a flash of red light pass her. It was InuYasha! (**Well, its InuYasha mentally, I guess. Like how Kagome's doing this mentally) **

_"InuYasha!"_

_"Kagome!"_

InuYasha took Tetsieuga out of its seath imediatly and slahed 5 of the demons. Then, he ran towards Kagome.

_"Kagome! Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah InuYasha I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle."_

_"Kagome you baka. I've been waiting for you to wake up for 1 week. I was starting find the fact that you were dead."_

_"I am dead!"_

_"Wha?"_

_"I mean, I had a choice whether to go to hell or to stay alive. I chose to stay alive, and suddenly all of these demons came and started to attack me."_

_"Those demons are the evil auras and the viruses that entered your body when you were sick. You have to kill them before you are allowed to wake up."_

_"It was kinda hard! I don't have my bow and arrows with me!"_

InuYasha suddenly pulled Kagome into a hug.

_"Don't ever scare me like that again," InuYasha said to her quietly._

Kagome's eyes relaxed and she hugged InuYasha back. Suddenly, InuYasha stood up and he faced the demons.

_"Wind Scar!"_

* * *

Kagome fluttered her eyesfrom someone shaking her. 

"Kagome! Wake up! Wake you baka!"

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha sighed of relief, "Thank god you're alright!". He gave Kagome a big hug and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome smiled and hugged him back. But then, she looked down and saw herself...naked.

"AAAAAHHH! InuYasha you pervert! What were you doing while I was at a decision of dieing or staying alive!"

"Geez wench! You don't have to scream, I went into your mind remember? And I saved you from those demons! How else do you think I cold get to your mind!"

"Oh, ok."

Kagome looked around a thought,_"I wonder where Sango,Miroku, and Shippo are.."_

_"They're prowling the village."_

_

* * *

_**Thats all me have 4 now! Srry I haven't updated in a while...**


	13. Mind Reading

**I'M VERY VERY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED 4 ALMOST 1 YEAR! (OR MORE) IM TERRIBLY SORRY! I COMPLETLY FORGOT ABOUT FANFICTION WHEN SCHOOL STARTED AND IVE BEEN BUSY W/ MY RELATIVES DURING THE SUMMER! I FINALLY REMEMBERED THIS STORY AND HERE'S A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Mind Reading!

_"Wha? How did you get inside of my mind?"_

_"I don't know... This is only suppose to happen when we're mates."_

_"But, we aren't mates...right?"_

_"Well, not official."_

_"This is confusing!"_

_"Keh, and I'm not asking anyone about this either."_

_"Well, we're going to have to make it official so this mind-reading thing would make some more sense."_

InuYasha shaked his head, "Why the heck are we using the mind reading effect when we can just talk to each other." . Kagome shrugged, "But its so cool." . "Keh" . "Whatever, let's go find Sango and the others."

Kagome stood up and started to walk, but, InuYasha said, "Are you serious about becoming my mate? I'm just a lousy half-demon that no one loves. Why choose me?". She turned around and saw InuYasha with his bangs over his eyes. "InuYasha?". "Did you choose me because you feel sorry for me? Is that it?". Kagome ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug she could ever give, "No! I love you just the way you are! InuYasha! I love you as a half-demon! Why would you think that I would become your mate for something else! I should be asking you why your choosing me! I'm weak, defenseless, and annoying.".

Tears fell down her face as she looked at InuYasha. InuYasha looked down at her and smiled, "I love everything about you. Your scent, your personality, your bravery, the way you care about people, and I would protect you from anything.". He wiped the tears from Kagome's face and gave her a long kiss.

"I love you InuYasha"

"I love you too, Kagome"

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
